staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
02 Maja 1999
thumb|left 07.00 Uśmiech za darmo (2): Małe miasteczko daleko od szosy - tryptyk kabaretowy 07.30 Śniadanie na farmie 08.00 Co widział księżyc (What the Moon Saw) - film przygodowy, Australia 1989, reż. Pino Amenta, wyk. Andrew Shepherd, Pat Evison, Kim Gyngell, Danielle Spencer (84 min 09.25 Spotkanie u króla - program dla młodzieży 09.50 W pustyni i w puszczy (2-ost.) - film przygodowy, Polska 1973, reż. Władysław Ślesicki, wyk. Monika Rosca, Tomasz Mędrzak, Stanisław Jasiukiewicz, Edmund Fetting (95 min) 11.25 Zwierzęta świata: Żyjąca Europa (13/16): Morze i wybrzeże (1) - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. (emisja z teletekstem) (stereo) 11.50 Zaproszenie do Teatru TV 11.55 Eurowizja przed finałem 12.15 Czasy - katolicki magazyn informacyjny 12.25 Ludzki świat 12.45 Tańce polskie 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Tydzień - wydanie specjalne 13.55 20 000 mil podmorskiej żeglugi (20 000 Leagues Under the Sea) (4-ost.) - serial fantastyczny, USA 1997, reż. Rod Hardy, wyk. Michael Caine, Patrick Dempsey, Mia Sara, Bryan Brown (48 min) (emisja z teletekstem) 14.50 Studio sport: I liga koszykówki mężczyzn - 4 mecz finału play-off - Nobiles Włocławek - Zepter Śląsk Wrocław 16.25 Studio sport: Grand Prix Polski w kolarstwie górskim 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Śmiechu warte - program rozrywkowy 17.50 Dziennik Telewizyjny - program satyryczny Jacka Fedorowicza 18.10 Supergrupa (1): Mrowisko - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1995, reż. Brain Farnham, wyk. Craig McLachlan, Jesse Birdsall, Jaye Griffiths, William Chubb (50 min) 19.00 Wieczorynka: Gumisie 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.05 Dwie panie Grenville (4-ost.) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, reż. John Erman, wyk. Genevieve Allenbury, Ann-Margret, Elizabeth Ashley, Bruce Boa (50 min) 20.55 Wojna w Kosowie 21.00 Taksówka Jedynki: Spotkanie 21.20 Decyzja należy do Ciebie: Seks w pracy tak - 0-70055580, nie - 0-70055590 22.00 Kryszak show, czyli kabaretok show 22.50 Sportowa niedziela: Grand Prix Polski w kolarstwie górskim 23.30 Lina (Tightrope) - film sensacyjny, USA 1984, reż. Richard Tuggle, wyk. Clint Eastwood, Genevieve Bujold, Dan Hedaya, Alison Eastwood (110 min) 01.20 Na podbój nieba (Steal the Sky) - film sensacyjny, USA 1988, reż. John Hancock, wyk. Muriel Hemingway, Ben Cross, Sasson Gabai, Nicolas Surovy (109 min) 03.10 Fotograficzna pasja Cristiny Garcii Rodero - film dokumentalny, Francja 1998 03.40 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 07.00 Echa tygodnia (dla niesłyszących) 07.30 Dwie panie Grenville (4-ost.) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, reż. John Erman, wyk. Genevieve Allenbury, Ann-Margret, Elizabeth Ashley, Bruce Boa (50 min) (dla niesłyszących) 08.25 Słowo na niedzielę (dla niesłyszących) 08.30 Program lokalny 09.30 Msza święta i beatyfikacyjna ojca Pio - transmisja z Rzymu 12.00 Niezwykły przyjaciel (The Goodbye Bird) - film dla dzieci, USA 1993, reż. William Clark, wyk. Christopher Pettiet, Cindy Pickett, Concetta Tomei (87 min) 13.40 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 14.10 30 ton! Lista, lista - lista przebojów 14.50 Familiada - teleturniej 15.20 Złotopolscy (136): Nowy lokator - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Radosław Piwowarski, wyk. Alina Janowska, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Renata Gabryjelska (25 min) 15.55 Szansa na sukces: Koncert laureatów '98 (1) - program rozrywkowy (stereo dla Warszawy i okolic) 17.00 Chłopi (6/13): Ogień - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1972, reż. Jan Rybkowski, wyk. Władysław Hańcza, Emilia Krakowska, Ignacy Gogolewski, Franciszek Pieczka (51 min) 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Zagłobów trzech (3): Pan Wołodyjowski - teleturniej 19.05 7 dni świat 19.35 Dlaczego to my - program dla dzieci 20.00 IV Gala Piosenki Biesiadnej: Biesiada Śląska (2) - koncert 21.05 Nowojorscy gliniarze (77) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, wyk. Jimmy Smits, Dennis Franz, James McDaniel, Sharon Lawrence (44 min) 21.50 Dwójkomania 22.00 Panorama 22.25 Prognoza pogody 22.35 Audiotele - rozwiązanie konkursu 22.40 Studio Teatralne Dwójki: Michaił Bułhakow - Don Kichot, Polska 1995, reż. Andrzej Domagalik, wyk. Marek Walczewski, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Krystyna Tkacz, Danuta Stenka (95 min) 00.20 Tak ma być (Le bon plaisir) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1983, reż. Francis Girod, wyk. Catherine Deneuve, Michel Serrault, Jean-Louis Trintignant, Michel Auclair (103 min) 02.05 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 07.00 Ja i moje zwierzęta (23/26) - serial dokumentalny 07.15 Miś Rupert (34/39) - serial animowany 07.40 Księżniczka Szeherezada (23/26) - serial animowany 08.05 Animaniacy (5/33) - serial animowany 08.30 Program lokalny 09.30 Wojna nie jest dla dzieci - film dokumentalny 10.00 Opowieści antykwaryczne (12/13) - serial dokumentalny 10.30 W krainie krokodyli (1/2) - film dokumentalny 11.25 Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa (4/26) - serial dokumentalny 11.40 Europejskie rodowody (11/13) - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Program lokalny 14.30 Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15.00 Był sobie człowiek (24/26) - serial animowany 15.25 Drużyna marzeń (62/64) - serial dla młodzieży 15.50 Wolfgang - film krótkometrażowy 16.05 Nasz dom (18/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 Kabaret Długi - 20 lat minęło 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.30 Studio sport: Grand Prix MTB w Polanicy, Finał Mistrzostw Polski w Siatkówce Mężczyzn 20.00 Niepokorny anioł (Reluctant Angel) - film obyczajowy, Kanada 1997, reż. John Helliker, wyk. Megan Follows, James Galkanders, Jaimz Woolvett (90 min) 21.30 Program lokalny 22.00 Studio sport: Rozgrywki żużlowe 23.00 Moje tango - film dokumentalny 00.35 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 07.00 Ja i moje zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 07.15 Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07.40 Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 08.05 Animaniacy - serial animowany 08.30 Teraz wieś 08.55 Kompas - magazyn wojskowy 09.05 Zderzenia - program publicystyczny 09.30 Wojna nie jest dla dzieci - film dokumentalny 10.00 Opowieści antykwaryczne - serial dokumentalny 10.30 W krainie krokodyli - film dokumentalny 11.25 Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 11.40 Europejskie rodowody - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Weekend, weekend 14.15 Znajomi z ZOO 14.30 Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15.00 Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 15.25 Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 15.50 Wolfgang - film krótkometrażowy 16.05 Nasz dom (18/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987 17.00 Kabaret Długi - 20 lat minęło 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.30 Studio sport: Grand Prix MTB w Polanicy, Finał Mistrzostw Polski w Siatkówce Mężczyzn 20.00 Niepokorny anioł (Reluctant Angel) - film obyczajowy, Kanada 1997 21.30 Fakty 22.00 Studio sport: Rozgrywki żużlowe 23.00 Moje tango - film dokumentalny 00.35 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 06.00 Disco Polo Live (167) - program muzyczny 07.00 Ręce, które leczą - program Zbyszka Nowaka 07.30 Jesteśmy - magazyn redakcji programów katolickich 08.00 Faceci w czerni (10) - serial animowany dla dzieci (25 min) 08.30 Power Rangers (164) - serial fantastyczny, USA 1994 (25 min) 09.00 Kalambury - teleturniej dla dzieci 09.30 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program satyryczny Tadeusza Drozdy 10.00 Disco Relax 11.00 Oni, Ona i pizzeria (Two Guys, a Girl and a Pizza Place) (9) - serial komediowy, USA 1997-98, reż. James Widdoes, wyk. Ryan Reynolds, Richard Ruccolo, Taylor Howard, Jennifer Westfeldt (25 min) 11.30 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (Sabrina, the Teenage Witch) (45) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1997, wyk. Melissa Joan Hart (25 min) 12.00 Zapytaj Harriet (Ask Harriet) (10) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, wyk. Anthony Tyler Quinn, Lisa Waltz, Willie Garson, Patric Y. Malone (25 min) 12.25 Król Wiatru (King of the Wind) - film przygodowy, USA 1990, reż. Peter Duffell, wyk. Richard Harris, Glenda Jackson, Frank Finlay, Jenny Agutter (96 min) 14.25 Klub Polsatu 14.35 Młody Indiana Jones (The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles) (12) - film przygodowy, USA 1992/93, reż. George Lucas, wyk. Sean Patrick Flanery, George Hall, Lloyd Owen, Ruth de Sosa (45 min) 15.30 Rekiny kart: gra - zabawa 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Zepter Sport Magazyn 16.20 100% dla stu: gra - zabawa 16.45 Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia - program rozrywkowy 17.20 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka (Xena, the Warrior Princess) (56) - serial przygodowy, USA 1995, wyk. L. Lawless, R. O'Connor (43 min) 18.15 W słońcu Kalifornii (Pacific Palisades) (8) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Richard Lang, wyk. Natalia Cigluiti, Kimberley Davis, Jarrod Emick, Greg Evigan (45 min) 19.05 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 20.05 Strażnik Teksasu (Walker Texas Ranger) (118) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Vern Gillum, wyk. Chuck Norris, Clarence Gilyard, Sheree J. Wilson (45 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 21.00 Osiem sekund (Eight Seconds) - film obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. John G. Avildsen, wyk. Luke Perry, Stephen Baldwin, James Rebhorn, Cynthia Geary (101 min) 22.55 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 23.00 Na każdy temat - talk show Mariusza Szczygła 00.05 Magazyn sportowy 01.35 Muzyka na BIS 03.25 Pożegnanie thumb|left 07.00 Telesklep 08.00 Nudnik (7) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.30 Mandy i zwierzaki (Animal Ark) (13) - serial dla dzieci 09.00 Twój problem nasza głowa - program na żywo dla dzieci 10.00 Szalony świat (19) - serial dla młodzieży 10.30 Pepsi Chart - program muzyczny 11.00 Mama i Tata ratują świat (Mom and Dad Save the World) - film SF, USA 1992, reż. Greg Beeman, wyk. Teri Garr, Jeffrey Jones, Jon Lovitz, Thalmus Rasulala (105 min) (powt.) 12.45 Studio tramwaj 13.15 Gotuj z Kuroniem - magazyn kulinarny 13.45 Skarb Piratów (The Chest) - komedia przygodowa, W. Bryt. 1996, reż. Suri Krishnamma, wyk. Neil Morrissey, Jim Carter, Gina McKee (60 min) 14.45 Młode Lwy (Young Lions) - film wojenny, USA 1958, reż. Edward Dmytryk, wyk. Marlon Brando, Montgomery Clift, Dean Martin, Hope Lange (90 min) 16.15 Teleplotki - kulisy wielkiego świata 16.45 Czas to pieniądz - teleturniej 17.15 Zwariowana forsa - program rozrywkowy 17.45 Zostań gwiazdą - program rozrywkowy 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Dziewczyna taka jak inne (The Girle Next Door) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. David Greene, wyk. Tracey Gold, Tom Irwin, Sharon Gless, Michael Dorn (105 min) 21.15 Pod napięciem - talk show 21.45 Telewizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 22.15 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 22.30 Pepsi Chart - program muzyczny 23.00 Mecz NBA - Utah - San Antonio 01.30 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy 04.00 Granie na ekranie - program rozrywkowy thumb|left 06.35 Autobus (Get on the Bus) - film obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Spike Lee, wyk. Ossie Davis, Charles Dutton, Richard Belzer, Isaiah Washington, Albert Hall (116 min) 08.35 Królestwo niedźwiedzi - film przyrodniczy, Szwecja 1997 09.30 Nieskończoność (Infinity) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Matthew Broderick, wyk. Matthew Broderick, Patricia Arquette, Peter Riegert, Dori Brenner (95 min) 11.10 Roxanne - komedia, USA 1987, reż. Fred Schepisi, wyk. Steve Martin, Daryl Hannah, Shelley Duvall, Rick Rossovich (102 min) 12.55 Kumpel (Buddy) - film obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Caroline Thompson, wyk. Rene Russo, Robbie Coltrane, Alan Cumming, Irma P. Hall (80 min) 14.20 Jerry Maguire - film obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Cameron Crowe, wyk. Tom Cruise, Cuba Gooding Jr., Renee Zellweger, Kelly Preston (133 min) 16.35 Zagniewani młodociani (High School High) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Hart Bochner, wyk. Jon Lovitz, Tia Carrere, Louise Fletcher, Mekhi Phifer (81 min) 18.00 Wielka mała liga (Little Big League) - komedia, USA 1994, reż. Andrew Scheinman, wyk. Luke Edwards, Timothy Busfield, John Ashton, Jason Robards (115 min) 20.00 Nic do stracenia (Nothing to Lose) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Steve Oedekerk, wyk. Martin Lawrence, Tim Robbins, John C McGinley, Giancarlo Esposito (93 min) 21.40 Żona pastora (The Preacher's Wife) - film obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Penny Marshall, wyk. Denzel Washington, Whitney Houston, Gregory Hines, Loretta Devine (118 min) 23.45 Kolor pieniędzy (The Color of Money) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1986, reż. Martin Scorsese, wyk. Paul Newman, Tom Cruise, Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio, Helen Shaver (114 min) 01.45 Czas odnowy (Restoration) - dramat historyczny, USA 1995, reż. Michael Hoffman, wyk. Robert Downey, Meg Ryan, Sam Neill, David Thewlis (112 min) 03.40 Thunder Point - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. George Mihalka, wyk. Kyle Maclachlan, Michael Sarrazin, Pascale Bussieres, Chris Wiggins (94 min) 05.20 Zagniewani młodociani (High School High) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Hart Bochner, wyk. Jon Lovitz, Tia Carrere, Louise Fletcher, Kekhi Phifer (81 min) thumb|left 07.00 Program dnia 07.05 Przed zagadką - reportaż Marka Leszka Barańskiego 07.35 Słowo na niedzielę 07.40 Złotopolscy (69,70): Zaproszenie do kina, Decyzja Weroniki - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Dymek (powt.) 08.30 Wielka Mała Emigracja (1): Świadek - film dokumentalny Michała Bukojemskiego 09.05 Dzień dobry na dzień dobry 09.50 Goniec kulturalny 10.05 W labiryncie (21,22): Siostrzyczki; Dzień Dziecka - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1988, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Sławomira Łozińska, Marek Kondrat, Anna Chodakowska, Leon Niemczyk (54 min) 11.00 Hulaj dusza - magazyn folklorystyczny 11.30 Mała Księżniczka - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1990 12.00 Szkoła na wesoło - program dla młodzieży 12.30 Magazyn polonijny z Białorusi 13.00 Transmisja niedzielnej Mszy Św. (stereo) 14.05 Potop (1/2) - film historyczny, Polska 1974, reż. Jerzy Hoffman, wyk. Daniel Olbrychski, Małgorzata Braunek, Tadeusz Łomnicki, Kazimierz Wichniarz (154 min) 16.50 Teledyski na życzenie 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Hrabia Kaczula (31/44) - serial animowany dla dzieci 17.40 WSPOMNIEŃ CZAR: Ewa chce spać - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1958, reż. Tadeusz Chmielewski, wyk. Barbara Kwiatkowska, Stanisław Mikulski, Ludwik Benoit, Roman Kłosowski (100 min) 19.15 Dobranocka: Przygody Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody 19.55 Sport 20.00 Człowiek z marmuru - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1977, reż. Andrzej Wajda, wyk. Jerzy Radziwiłowicz, Krystyna Janda, Tadeusz Łomnicki, Jacek Łomnicki (149 min) 22.40 Panorama 23.05 Prognoza pogody 23.10 MdM po godzinach - program rozrywkowy 00.05 Teledyski na życzenie (powt.) 00.15 Program dnia oraz Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 00.20 Matki, żony i kochanki 2 (4/10) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Juliusz Machulski, wyk. Anna Romantowska, Gabriela Kownacka, Elżbieta Zającówna, Małgorzata Potocka (51 min) (powt.) 01.20 Dobranocka: Przygody Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Człowiek z marmuru - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1977, reż. Andrzej Wajda (powt.) 04.35 Panorama (powt.) 05.00 Prognoza pogody (powt.) 05.05 WSPOMNIEŃ CZAR: Ewa chce spać - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1958, reż. Tadeusz Chmielewski (powt.) 06.40 Wielka Mała Emigracja (1): Świadek - film dokumentalny Michała Bukojemskiego (powt.) thumb|left 06.10 Teleshopping 07.10 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 07.35 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy 08.00 Detektywi - serial komediowy 08.30 Lano i Woodley - serial komediowy 09.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Tomcio Ząbek, Donkey Kong, Kochany urwis 11.25 Wyprawy z National Geographic: Na odsiecz maskonurom - serial dokumentalny 12.15 Abbot i Costello spotykają Frankensteina (Abbot & Costello Meet Frankenstein) - komedia, USA 1948, reż. Charles T. Barton, wyk. Bud Abbot, Lou Costello, Lon Chaney, Bela Lugosi (79 min) 13.45 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial kryminalny 14.10 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny 15.05 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 15.25 Zbawca ludzkości - serial komediowy 15.50 Zróbmy sobie dobrze - serial komediowy 16.15 Shiralee - serial obyczajowy 18.00 Savannah - serial obyczajowy 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 19.05 McCall - serial sensacyjny 20.05 -23.45 PRZEBOJOWA NIEDZIELA: 20.05 Ognisty podmuch (Backdraft) - film sensacyjny, USA 1991, reż. Ron Howard, wyk. Kurt Russell, Robert De Niro, Donald Sutherland, William Baldwin (132 min) 22.30 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show prowadzony przez Wojciecha Jagielskiego 23.45 Dzika Orchidea 2 (Wild Orchid II: Two Shades of Blue) - thriller erotyczny, USA 1992, reż. Zalmang King, wyk. Nina Siemaszko, Wendy Hughes, Tom Skerritt, Robert Davi (100 min) 01.30 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial kryminalny 01.55 Shiralee - serial obyczajowy 03.30 McCall - serial sensacyjny thumb|left|100px 06.00 Talent za talent - teleturniej dla młodzieży 06.30 Oskar - magazyn filmowy 07.00 Życie jak poker (56) - telenowela, Polska, reż. Waldemar Krzystek (25 min) 07.30 Rekiny kart: gra - zabawa 08.00 Kojak (70) - serial kryminalny, USA 1973, wyk. Telly Savalas, Dan Frazer, Kevin Dobson (powt.) 08.55 Bonanza (64) - serial przygodowy, USA 1959-1973, wyk. Lorne Greene, Michael Landon, Mitch Vogel, David Canary (50 min) 09.50 Spiderman (10) - serial animowany 10.35 Kaskaderzy (1) - serial animowany 11.00 Tajemnicza wyspa (30) - serial przygodowy (25 min) 11.30 Pacific Blue (20) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. R. Hemecker (powt.) 12.35 Miasteczko Evening Shade (10) - serial obyczajowy (25 min) 13.00 Dajcie nam święty spokój (5) - serial sensacyjny (50 min) 14.10 Piękna Angelika (Merveilleuse Angelique) - film kostiumowy, Francja 1964, reż. Bernard Borderie (105 min) (powt.) 16.00 Orbitalny posterunek (23) - serial SF (50 min) 17.00 Co piszczy w sporcie? (5) - serial dla młodzieży (25 min) 17.30 Benny Hill (31) - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Kojak (71) - serial kryminalny, USA 1973, wyk. Telly Savalas, Dan Frazer, Kevin Dobson (50 min) 19.00 Pacific Blue (21) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Ralph Hemecker, wyk. Jim Davidson, Darlene Vogel, Marcos Ferraez, Paula Trickey (50 min) 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Real TV (21,22) - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996, wyk. John Daly (50 min) 21.00 Matlock (5) - serial sensacyjny, USA 21.50 Pierwsza fala (First Wave) (20) - serial SF, USA 1998, reż. Francis Ford Coppola, wyk. Sebastain Space, Stacy Grant, Gord Van Ieperen (45 min) 22.45 Eksperyment (Cloned) - thriller, USA 1997, reż. Douglas Barr, wyk. Elizabeth Perkins, Bradley Whitford, Scott Paulin, Enrico Colantoni (84 min) 00.20 Makakofonia, czyli ROCKMKK - program muzyczny 00.50 Afficionado - program muzyczny Jana Jakuba Nagabczyńskiego 01.25 Soundtrack - program o muzyce filmowej 01.55 DJ Club - program muzyczny 02.25 Disco Polo Live - program muzyczny 03.10 Pożegnanie thumb|left 07.00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.15 Rozkodowany Bunny - filmy animowane 08.00 (K) Olinek Okrąglinek - serial animowany 08.20 (K) Co w trawie szeleści - serial animowany 08.30 (K) Mistrzowie w świecie przyrody 2 - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1998 09.00 (K) Kłopoty z trąbą (Looking for Trouble) - film dla dzieci, USA 1996, reż. Jay Aubrey, wyk. Holly Butler, Susan Gallagher (79 min) 10.20 (K) Deser: Braciszek D'Hugette - film krótkometrażowy 10.40 (K) W krzywym zwierciadle. Lekarz ojca chrzestnego (National Lampoon`s. The Don's Analyst) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. David Jablin, wyk. Robert Loggia, Angie Dickinson (101 min) 12.25 Nie przegap 12.30 Reflektor: Grzegorz Turnau - talk show Magdy Mołek 13.20 Strefa Mroku - serial SF 13.50 (K) Formuła 1: San Marino 16.05 (K) Przygody Tintina. Kłopoty z profesorem - film animowany 17.05 (K) Dwunastu gniewnych ludzi (12 Angry Men) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. William Friedkin, wyk. Jack Lemmon, George C. Scott, Hume Cronyn, Tony Danza (112 min) 19.00 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy 19.25 Spin City - serial komediowy 19.50 Szymon Mówi Show - magazyn 20.00 (K) 13 Posterunek - serial komediowy 20.30 (K) Egzamin dla wróżki (A Simple Wish) - film obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Michael Ritchie, wyk. Kathleen Turner, Amanda Plummer, Martin Short, Mara Wilson (86 min) 22.00 (K) Sport + - magazyn sportowy 23.20 (K) Boks: Za ciosem - magazyn sportowy 00.15 (K) Gruby i chudszy (The Nutty Professor) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Tom Shadyac, wyk. Eddie Murphy, Jada Pinkett, James Coburn, Larry Miller (91 min) 01.50 (K) Julian Po (The Tears of Julian Po) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Alan Wade, wyk. Christian Slater, Robin Tunney, Michael Parks, Cherry Jones (80 min) 03.15 (K) Oczy niebieskie - komedia, Polska 1994, reż. Waldemar Szarek, wyk. Grzegorz Damięcki, Magdalena Wójcik, Gustaw Holoubek, Renata Dancewicz (90 min) 04.45 (K) Demony w sercu (Haunted Heart) - thriller, USA 1996, reż. Frank LaLoggia, wyk. Diane Ladd, Olympia Dukakis, Morgan Weisser (92 min) 06.20 (K) Deser: Drobne niespodzianki - film krótkometrażowy thumb|left| 06.35 Autobus (Get on the Bus) - film obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Spike Lee, wyk. Ossie Davis, Charles Dutton, Richard Belzer, Isaiah Washington, Albert Hall (116 min) 08.35 Królestwo niedźwiedzi - film przyrodniczy, Szwecja 1997 09.30 Nieskończoność (Infinity) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Matthew Broderick, wyk. Matthew Broderick, Patricia Arquette, Peter Riegert, Dori Brenner (95 min) 11.10 Roxanne - komedia, USA 1987, reż. Fred Schepisi, wyk. Steve Martin, Daryl Hannah, Shelley Duvall, Rick Rossovich (102 min) 12.55 Kumpel (Buddy) - film obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Caroline Thompson, wyk. Rene Russo, Robbie Coltrane, Alan Cumming, Irma P. Hall (80 min) 14.20 Jerry Maguire - film obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Cameron Crowe, wyk. Tom Cruise, Cuba Gooding Jr., Renee Zellweger, Kelly Preston (133 min) 16.35 Zagniewani młodociani (High School High) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Hart Bochner, wyk. Jon Lovitz, Tia Carrere, Louise Fletcher, Mekhi Phifer (81 min) 18.00 Wielka mała liga (Little Big League) - komedia, USA 1994, reż. Andrew Scheinman, wyk. Luke Edwards, Timothy Busfield, John Ashton, Jason Robards (115 min) 20.00 Nic do stracenia (Nothing to Lose) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Steve Oedekerk, wyk. Martin Lawrence, Tim Robbins, John C McGinley, Giancarlo Esposito (93 min) 21.40 Żona pastora (The Preacher's Wife) - film obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Penny Marshall, wyk. Denzel Washington, Whitney Houston, Gregory Hines, Loretta Devine (118 min) 23.45 Kolor pieniędzy (The Color of Money) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1986, reż. Martin Scorsese, wyk. Paul Newman, Tom Cruise, Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio, Helen Shaver (114 min) 01.45 Czas odnowy (Restoration) - dramat historyczny, USA 1995, reż. Michael Hoffman, wyk. Robert Downey, Meg Ryan, Sam Neill, David Thewlis (112 min) 03.40 Thunder Point - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. George Mihalka, wyk. Kyle Maclachlan, Michael Sarrazin, Pascale Bussieres, Chris Wiggins (94 min) 05.20 Zagniewani młodociani (High School High) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Hart Bochner, wyk. Jon Lovitz, Tia Carrere, Louise Fletcher, Kekhi Phifer (81 min) thumb|left| 07.00 Z przygodą przez wieki - serial animowany 07.30 Przygody słonika Mumfie - serial animowany, Kanada 08.00 Klown Bozo przedstawia - serial animowany 08.30 Prawo ziemi - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1995 09.30 Czarownica z oślej ławki - serial dla młodzieży, 1998 10.00 Madison - serial dla młodzieży, USA/Kanada 1993 10.30 Grace w opałach - serial komediowy, USA 1993-98 11.00 Lot 001 - serial komediowy, Polska 1999 11.30 Bajeczne fortuny 12.30 Nie do wiary - program o dziwnych zjawiskach i wydarzeniach 13.30 Znad krawędzi - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 14.00 Motowizja: I eliminacje Mistrzostw Polski samochodów terenowych w Wałbrzychu, Rajdu Katalonii - V eliminacji Mistrzostw Świata, otwarcie sezonu motocyklowego w Modlinie pod Warszawą 15.00 Transworld Sport - magazyn sportowy 16.00 Czy to ty, czy to ja? (It Takes Two) - komedia, USA 1995, reż. Andy Tennant, wyk. Kirstie Alley, Steve Guttenberg, Mary-Kate Olsen, Ashley Olsen (96 min) 17.30 Wynajęte serce (A Hired Heart) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Jeremy Kagan, wyk. Penelope Ann Miller, Brett Cullen, Barry Corbin, Allison Hossack (105 min) 19.00 Nie do wiary - program o dziwnych zjawiskach i wydarzeniach 20.00 Nocny rycerz - serial sensacyjny, 1997 21.00 Kampus (Der Campus) - komedia, Niemcy 1998, reż. Sonke Wortmann, wyk. Heiner Lauterbach, Axel Milberg, Martin Benrath, Sibylle Canonica (100 min) 22.40 Marco Polo - film przygodowy, Kanada/W. Bryt. /Ukraina 1997, reż. George Erschbaher, wyk. Jack Palance, Don Diamont, Oliver Reed (105 min) 00.25 Kochankowie (Amanti) - film obyczajowy, Włochy 1968, reż. Vittorio De Sica, wyk. Marcello Mastroianni, Faye Dunaway, Caroline Mortimer, Karin Engh (88 min) 02.00 Kanał - film wojenny, Polska 1956, reż. Andrzej Wajda, wyk. Wieńczysław Gliński, Tadeusz Janczar, Teresa Iżewska, Emil Karewicz (90 min) thumb|left 05.40 Top Shop 07.50 Klub Hawaje - serial dla młodzieży 08.20 Top Shop 12.20 Fachowiec radzi - program poradnikowy 12.50 Nie tylko na weekend - magazyn turystyczny 13.20 Top Shop 17.15 Muzyczny kufer - program muzyczny 18.00 Nie tylko na weekend - magazyn turystyczny 18.30 Auto salon - magazyn motoryzacyjny 19.20 Generał Daimos - film animowany dla dzieci 19.30 Znak Zorro - film przygodowy, Włochy 1975, reż. F. Locascio, wyk. G. Hilton, L. Stander (90 min) 21.30 Raymonda - balet 22.35 Top Shop 23.50 Bliżej filmu - magazyn filmowy (powt.) 00.20 Reportaż z planu - magazyn nowości filmowych thumb|left 08.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 09.00 Teleshopping 10.00 Moje dzieci, moje życie - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 10.50 Koncert muzyki Wolfganga Amadeusa Mozarta - program muzyczny 12.20 Nasze smaczki - program kulinarny 12.40 Wędrówki Guliwera - film dokumentalny 13.45 Rodzinna klasówka - teleturniej 14.10 Helena i chłopcy - serial dla młodzieży, Francja 14.45 T & T - serial, Kanada 1988, wyk. Mr. T, Alex Amini, Ken James, David Nerman 15.10 Film animowany dla dzieci 16.35 Flip i Flap - jesteśmy filarem - komedia, USA, wyk. Stan Laurel, Oliver Hardy 17.40 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 18.05 Moje dzieci, moje życie - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 19.00 Nie tylko moda 19.30 Eurovillage 20.00 W głębi serca (Un posto freddo in fondo al cuore) (1/2) - dramat obyczajowy, Włochy, reż. Sauro Scavolini, wyk. Marina Malfatti, Lorenza Guerrieri, Lou Castel, Kim Rossi Stuart (90 min) 21.30 Dotyk tajemnic - program o zjawiskach paranormalnych 22.00 Balet 23.30 Nocne namiętności 00.00 Program muzyczny thumb|left 07.00 Ja i moje zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 07.15 Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07.40 Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 08.05 Animaniacy - serial animowany 08.30 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - program katolicki 08.50 Warszawski magazyn kulturalny 09.10 Są takie miejsca - magazyn kulturalny 09.30 Wojna nie jest dla dzieci - film dokumentalny 10.00 Opowieści antykwaryczne - serial dokumentalny 10.30 W krainie krokodyli - film dokumentalny 11.25 Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 11.40 Europejskie rodowody - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Ogrody 12.50 Z archiwum WOT 13.00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej 14.10 Telewizyjny Kurier Radomski 14.30 Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15.00 Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 15.25 Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 15.50 Wolfgang - film krótkometrażowy 16.05 Nasz dom (18/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987 17.00 Kabaret Długi - 20 lat minęło 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.20 Kościół i świat - informator katolicki 18.25 Prognoza pogody 18.30 Studio sport: Grand Prix MTB w Polanicy, Finał Mistrzostw Polski w Siatkówce Mężczyzn 20.00 Niepokorny anioł (Reluctant Angel) - film obyczajowy, Kanada 1997 21.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 21.35 Sport w WOT 22.00 Studio sport: Rozgrywki żużlowe 22.30 Warszawski magazyn kulturalny 22.50 Z archiwum WOT 23.00 Moje tango - film dokumentalny 00.35 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 07.00 Ja i moje zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 07.15 Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07.40 Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 08.05 Animaniacy - serial animowany 08.30 Widnokrąg 09.00 Teleskop 09.15 Luna Park - magazyn kulturalny 09.30 Wojna nie jest dla dzieci - film dokumentalny 10.00 Opowieści antykwaryczne - serial dokumentalny 10.30 W krainie krokodyli - film dokumentalny 11.25 Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 11.40 Europejskie rodowody - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 12.35 Kwadrans do przodu 12.50 Mój dom, moje mieszkanie - program poradnikowy 13.05 Studio sport - retransmisje 13.45 Relacja z obrad Rady Miejskiej 14.30 Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15.00 Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 15.25 Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 15.50 Wolfgang - film krótkometrażowy 16.05 Nasz dom (18/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987 17.00 Kabaret Długi - 20 lat minęło 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.20 Kościół i świat - informator katolicki 18.25 Prognoza pogody 18.30 Studio sport: Grand Prix MTB w Polanicy, Finał Mistrzostw Polski w Siatkówce Mężczyzn 20.00 Niepokorny anioł (Reluctant Angel) - film obyczajowy, Kanada 1997 21.30 Teleskop 21.45 Wiadomości sportowe 21.55 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 22.00 Studio sport: Rozgrywki żużlowe 22.30 Studio sport - retransmisje 23.00 Moje tango - film dokumentalny 00.35 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 07.00 Ja i moje zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 07.15 Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07.40 Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 08.05 Animaniacy - serial animowany 08.30 Pryzmat - magazyn ludzi niepełnosprawnych 08.45 W cztery świata strony - magazyn turystyczny 09.05 Koszałek Opałek - program dla dzieci 09.30 Wojna nie jest dla dzieci - film dokumentalny 10.00 Opowieści antykwaryczne - serial dokumentalny 10.30 W krainie krokodyli - film dokumentalny 11.25 Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 11.40 Europejskie rodowody - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Studio Gol - magazyn piłkarski 13.30 Z życia Kościoła - program Doroty Podlodowskiej 13.50 Klub globtrotera - program Magdaleny Różyckiej 14.30 Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15.00 Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 15.25 Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 15.50 Wolfgang - film krótkometrażowy 16.05 Nasz dom (18/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987 17.00 Kabaret Długi - 20 lat minęło 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.25 Wiadomości sportowe 18.25 Prognoza pogody 18.30 Studio sport: Grand Prix MTB w Polanicy, Finał Mistrzostw Polski w Siatkówce Mężczyzn 20.00 Niepokorny anioł (Reluctant Angel) - film obyczajowy, Kanada 1997 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.40 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 Studio sport: Rozgrywki żużlowe 22.30 Studio sport - retransmisje 23.00 Moje tango - film dokumentalny 00.35 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 07.00 Ja i moje zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 07.15 Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07.40 Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 08.05 Animaniacy - serial animowany 08.30 Świat zamieszkały - program religijny 08.55 Rodno zemia - magazyn kaszubski 09.15 Gdański Magazyn Sportowy 09.30 Wojna nie jest dla dzieci - film dokumentalny 10.00 Opowieści antykwaryczne - serial dokumentalny 10.30 W krainie krokodyli - film dokumentalny 11.25 Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 11.40 Europejskie rodowody - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Dozwolone od lat 40 - przeboje starszych nastolatków 13.00 Etos - magazyn katolicki 13.25 Co mnie gryzie? 13.50 Motorsport - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.10 Panorama tygodnia 14.30 Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15.00 Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 15.25 Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 15.50 Wolfgang - film krótkometrażowy 16.05 Nasz dom (18/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987 17.00 Kabaret Długi - 20 lat minęło 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Panorama lokalna - wydanie główne 18.20 Kronika kulturalna 18.30 Studio sport: Grand Prix MTB w Polanicy, Finał Mistrzostw Polski w Siatkówce Mężczyzn 20.00 Niepokorny anioł (Reluctant Angel) - film obyczajowy, Kanada 1997 21.30 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 21.45 Wieczór ze sportem TV Gdańsk 22.00 Studio sport: Rozgrywki żużlowe 22.50 Trzy po trzy - quiz 23.00 Moje tango - film dokumentalny 00.35 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 07.00 Ja i moje zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 07.15 Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07.40 Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 08.05 Animaniacy - serial animowany 08.30 Panorama wojskowa 08.50 Nowina 08.55 Klub Odkrywców 09.10 Grajmy w szachy 09.30 Wojna nie jest dla dzieci - film dokumentalny 10.00 Opowieści antykwaryczne - serial dokumentalny 10.30 W krainie krokodyli - film dokumentalny 11.25 Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 11.40 Europejskie rodowody - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Koncert życzeń 13.10 Album lubelski 13.35 Dziedzictwo 14.00 Tajemnica Sagali - serial dla młodzieży 14.30 Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15.00 Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 15.25 Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 15.50 Wolfgang - film krótkometrażowy 16.05 Nasz dom (18/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987 17.00 Kabaret Długi - 20 lat minęło 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Panorama lubelska 18.30 Studio sport: Grand Prix MTB w Polanicy, Finał Mistrzostw Polski w Siatkówce Mężczyzn 20.00 Niepokorny anioł (Reluctant Angel) - film obyczajowy, Kanada 1997 21.30 Panorama lubelska 21.45 Studio sport 22.00 Wielki statysta - film dokumentalny 23.00 Moje tango - film dokumentalny 00.35 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 08.00 Junior - program rozrywkowy 08.30 Tajemniczy blondyn w czarnym bucie (Grand blond avec une chaussure noire) - komedia, Francja 1972, reż. Yves Robert, wyk. Pierre Richard, Jean Rochefort, Mireille Darc, Bernard Blier (86 min) 10.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 10.30 Sytuacja beznadziejna, ale nie bez wyjścia (Situation Hopeless-But Not Serious) - komedia wojenna, USA 1965, reż. Gottfried Reinhardt, wyk. Alec Guinness, Michael Connors, Robert Redford, Anita Hoefer (97 min) 12.10 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 12.40 Nieustraszony - komedia sensacyjna 14.10 To jest kino - program rozrywkowy 14.40 Noc w Casablance (A Night in Casablanca) - komedia, USA 1946, reż. Archie Mayo, wyk. Groucho Marx, Harpo Marx, Chico Marx, Lisette Verea (85 min) 16.10 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 17.10 Cały ten taniec - komedia muzyczna 19.00 Junior - program rozrywkowy 19.30 Popierajcie swojego szeryfa (Support Your Local Sheriff) - komedia, USA 1971, reż. Burt Kennedy, wyk. James Garner, Harry Morgan, Henry Jones, Jack Elam (86 min) 21.00 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 21.30 Dziewczyny z parkingu (Valet Girls) - komedia, USA 1986, reż. Rafał Zieliński, wyk. Jeanne Byron, Meri D. Marshall, April Stewart, John Terlesky (89 min) 23.00 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 23.50 Tylko, gdy się śmieję (Only When I Laugh) - komedia sensacyjna, W. Bryt. 1968, reż. Basil Dearden, wyk. Richard Attenborough, David Hemmings, Alexandra Stewart, Nicholas Pennell (104 min) 01.40 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 06.35 Indianie Ameryki Północnej (18/20): Aztekowie 07.05 Inna Algieria: Dzień powszedni Algierii 08.00 Samuel Beckett (1/2) 08.55 Kroniki Popular science (32/60) 09.05 Samotna planeta (12/39): Zimbabwe, Botswana i Namibia 09.55 Historia linii lotniczych (3/13): Podniebne imperia 10.50 Zapomniane profesje (12/13): Produkcja oleju, Wyrób wełny 11.20 Historia Włoch XX wieku (30/42): Życie codzienne pod rządami faszyzmu 11.50 Z wizytą w Covent Garden (6-ost.): Walka o przetrwanie 12.40 Na tropach przyrody: Ewolucja - największe widowisko wszechczasów 13.10 7 dni z kanałem PLANETE 13.35 Tore Bella 15.05 Święto francuskich kowbojów 15.35 Wielkie bitwy historii (26/28): Cuszima, rok 1905 16.35 Tańczmy rock and rolla (10-ost.) 17.35 Morze pełne życia (13/26): Sygnały 18.00 Zanim odejdziesz 18.55 Miasta przyszłości (1/3): Seattle, przystań indywidualizmu 19.35 Apollo 13 20.35 Cuda afrykańskiej przyrody (9/12): Małe zwierzęta 21.30 Nowatorska broń (4/12): Bagnet - zimna stal 22.00 Październikowy kraj (3/4) 22.50 Aktualności z przeszłości (14) 23.45 Kroniki Popular science (31/60) 00.00 DNA na ławie oskarżonych 00.50 Uszguli thumb|left 06.00 Starter 09.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 10.00 A.20 - najlepsze wideoklipy 12.00 Atomix 13.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 13.10 Lunch Mix 14.00 Atomix 15.30 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 15.40 Monogramix 16.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 17.00 Rentgen: Thinkadelic 18.00 Loopa: Szczególny ładunek społecznego niebezpieczeństwa 19.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 19.10 Atomizer 21.00 Atomix 22.00 Pieprz 23.00 Atomix thumb|left 07.00 (WP) Ja i moje zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 07.15 (WP) Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07.40 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 08.05 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 08.30 Łączy nas Polska 08.50 Sami o sobie - magazyn mniejszości narodowych 09.30 (WP) Wojna nie jest dla dzieci - film dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Opowieści antykwaryczne - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) W krainie krokodyli - film dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Europejskie rodowody - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Serial dla dzieci 13.00 Msza Święta z TV Polonia 14.00 Pod Twoją obronę - magazyn katolicki 14.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15.00 U źródeł wiary - program religijny 15.30 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 15.50 (WP) Wolfgang - film krótkometrażowy 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (18/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 (WP) Kabaret Długi - 20 lat minęło 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Obiektyw 18.30 (WP) Studio sport: Grand Prix MTB w Polanicy, Finał Mistrzostw Polski w Siatkówce Mężczyzn 20.00 (WP) Niepokorny anioł (Reluctant Angel) - film obyczajowy, Kanada 1997, reż. John Helliker, wyk. Megan Follows, James Galkanders, Jaimz Woolvett (90 min) 21.30 Obiektyw - wiadomości wieczorne 21.45 Sztuka kochania 22.00 (WP) Studio sport: Rozgrywki żużlowe 23.00 (WP) Moje tango - film dokumentalny thumb|left 07.00 (WP) Ja i moje zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 07.15 (WP) Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07.40 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 08.05 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 08.30 Panorama wsi - magazyn rolniczy 09.00 Magazyn toruński 09.30 (WP) Wojna nie jest dla dzieci - film dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Opowieści antykwaryczne - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) W krainie krokodyli - film dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Europejskie rodowody - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Koncert życzeń 13.00 Transmisja mszy świętej z kościoła pod wezwaniem Świętej Trójcy w Bydgoszczy 14.00 Droga - magazyn katolicki 14.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 15.25 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 15.50 (WP) Wolfgang - film krótkometrażowy 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (18/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 (WP) Kabaret Długi - 20 lat minęło 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 18.30 (WP) Studio sport: Grand Prix MTB w Polanicy, Finał Mistrzostw Polski w Siatkówce Mężczyzn 20.00 (WP) Niepokorny anioł (Reluctant Angel) - film obyczajowy, Kanada 1997, reż. John Helliker, wyk. Megan Follows, James Galkanders, Jaimz Woolvett (90 min) 21.45 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 22.00 (WP) Studio sport: Rozgrywki żużlowe 22.30 Studio sport 23.00 (WP) Moje tango - film dokumentalny 00.35 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 07.00 (WP) Ja i moje zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 07.15 (WP) Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07.40 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 08.05 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 08.30 Przeboje Telewizji Kraków 09.00 Kalejdoskop sportowy 09.30 (WP) Wojna nie jest dla dzieci - film dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Opowieści antykwaryczne - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) W krainie krokodyli - film dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Europejskie rodowody - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Rola - magazyn rolniczy 12.50 W stronę gór - reportaż 13.10 Z plecakiem i walizką - magazyn turystyczny 13.35 Życiorysy z refrenem 14.10 Kufer babci Aliny - magazyn 14.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 15.30 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 15.50 (WP) Wolfgang - film krótkometrażowy 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (18/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 (WP) Kabaret Długi - 20 lat minęło 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Kronika 18.30 (WP) Studio sport: Grand Prix MTB w Polanicy, Finał Mistrzostw Polski w Siatkówce Mężczyzn 20.00 (WP) Niepokorny anioł (Reluctant Angel) - film obyczajowy, Kanada 1997, reż. John Helliker, wyk. Megan Follows, James Galkanders, Jaimz Woolvett (90 min) 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Gość TV Kraków 22.00 (WP) Studio sport: Rozgrywki żużlowe 23.00 (WP) Moje tango - film dokumentalny 00.35 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 06.55 Program dnia 07.00 (WP) Ja i moje zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 07.15 (WP) Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07.40 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 08.05 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 08.30 Magazyn ekologiczny 08.50 Z historią na ty 09.10 Mój świat 09.30 (WP) Wojna nie jest dla dzieci - film dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Opowieści antykwaryczne - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) W krainie krokodyli - film dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Europejskie rodowody - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Magazyn kulturalny 13.15 Muzyczna niedziela 14.00 Depozyt wiary - program religijny 14.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 15.25 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 15.50 (WP) Wolfgang - film krótkometrażowy 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (18/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 (WP) Kabaret Długi - 20 lat minęło 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 18.20 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 (WP) Studio sport: Grand Prix MTB w Polanicy, Finał Mistrzostw Polski w Siatkówce Mężczyzn 20.00 (WP) Niepokorny anioł (Reluctant Angel) - film obyczajowy, Kanada 1997, reż. John Helliker, wyk. Megan Follows, James Galkanders, Jaimz Woolvett (90 min) 21.30 Filmowa Encyklopedia Łodzi 21.45 Magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.00 (WP) Studio sport: Rozgrywki żużlowe 23.00 (WP) Moje tango - film dokumentalny 00.30 Program na poniedziałek thumb|left 07.00 (WP) Ja i moje zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 07.15 (WP) Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07.40 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 08.05 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 08.30 Spotkanie z folklorem 08.45 Promocje młodych 09.00 Koncert życzeń 09.30 (WP) Wojna nie jest dla dzieci - film dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Opowieści antykwaryczne - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) W krainie krokodyli - film dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Europejskie rodowody - serial dokumentalny 12.30 W stronę gór - magazyn 13.00 Kocham cię życie - program publicystyczny 13.15 Nie tylko Wawel - serial dokumentalny 13.30 Muzyczne prezentacje 14.00 Magazyn katolicki 14.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 15.25 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 15.50 (WP) Wolfgang - film krótkometrażowy 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (18/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 (WP) Kabaret Długi - 20 lat minęło 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Aktualności 18.30 (WP) Studio sport: Grand Prix MTB w Polanicy, Finał Mistrzostw Polski w Siatkówce Mężczyzn 20.00 (WP) Niepokorny anioł (Reluctant Angel) - film obyczajowy, Kanada 1997, reż. John Helliker, wyk. Megan Follows, James Galkanders, Jaimz Woolvett (90 min) 21.30 Aktualności wieczorne 21.45 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 22.00 (WP) Studio sport: Rozgrywki żużlowe 22.30 Sportowe wydarzenia weekendu 23.00 (WP) Moje tango - film dokumentalny 00.35 Program na poniedziałek thumb|left 07.00 (WP) Ja i moje zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 07.15 (WP) Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07.40 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 08.05 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 08.30 Studio sport 09.00 Koncert życzeń 09.30 (WP) Wojna nie jest dla dzieci - film dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Opowieści antykwaryczne - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) W krainie krokodyli - film dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Europejskie rodowody - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Fonograf - program muzyczny 13.00 Strażnicy kultury 13.30 Rozmaitości kulturalne: Polska fotografia w świecie 13.45 Miss Pomorza '99 14.00 Arka - magazyn katolicki 14.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 15.25 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 15.50 (WP) Wolfgang - film krótkometrażowy 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (18/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 (WP) Kabaret Długi - 20 lat minęło 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Kronika 18.30 (WP) Studio sport: Grand Prix MTB w Polanicy, Finał Mistrzostw Polski w Siatkówce Mężczyzn 20.00 (WP) Niepokorny anioł (Reluctant Angel) - film obyczajowy, Kanada 1997, reż. John Helliker, wyk. Megan Follows, James Galkanders, Jaimz Woolvett (90 min) 21.30 Studio sport 22.00 (WP) Studio sport: Rozgrywki żużlowe 22.30 Three Generations Trio 23.00 (WP) Moje tango - film dokumentalny thumb|left 06.25 Program dnia i kartka z kalendarza 06.30 Teleshop 07.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 08.00 Popeye - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.30 Pocahontas II - film animowany, USA 09.30 Gilette Sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 10.00 Lucky Luke - serial 11.15 Przygody sir Lancelota - serial, USA 11.45 Ogniem i mieczem - o filmie 13.30 Mayday - thriller, Niemcy 1997, reż. Chris Bould, wyk. Robert Burke, Annabeth Gish, Heinz Hoenig, Ivo Dolder (90 min) 15.00 Opowieści o duchach - film dokumentalny 16.00 Winnetou I - western, Niemcy/Jugosławia/Francja 1963, reż. Harald Reinl, wyk. Pierre Brice, Lex Barker, Marie Versini, Klaus Kinski (101 min) 17.45 Słynni rewolwerowcy - serial dokumentalny 18.45 VIP - Wydarzenia Informacje Plotki 19.05 McCall - serial sensacyjny, USA 20.05 Ognisty podmuch (Backdraft) - film sensacyjny, USA 1991, reż. Ron Howard, wyk. Kurt Russell, Robert De Niro, Donald Sutherland, William Baldwin (132 min) 22.30 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show Wojciecha Jagielskiego 23.40 Mayday - thriller, Niemcy 1997, reż. Chris Bould, wyk. Robert Burke, Annabeth Gish, Heinz Hoenig, Ivo Dolder (90 min) 01.10 Teleshop 01.15 Program na poniedziałek 01.20 Teleinformator thumb|left 06.55 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 07.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 08.00 Popeye - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.30 Pocahontas II - film animowany, USA 09.30 Gilette Sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 10.00 Lucky Luke - serial 11.15 Przygody sir Lancelota - serial, USA 11.45 Ogniem i mieczem - o filmie 13.30 Mayday - thriller, Niemcy 1997, reż. Chris Bould, wyk. Robert Burke, Annabeth Gish, Heinz Hoenig, Ivo Dolder (90 min) 15.00 Opowieści o duchach - film dokumentalny 16.00 Winnetou I - western, Niemcy/Jugosławia/Francja 1963, reż. Harald Reinl, wyk. Pierre Brice, Lex Barker, Marie Versini, Klaus Kinski (101 min) 17.45 Słynni rewolwerowcy - serial dokumentalny 18.45 VIP - Wydarzenia Informacje Plotki 19.05 McCall - serial sensacyjny, USA 20.05 Ognisty podmuch (Backdraft) - film sensacyjny, USA 1991, reż. Ron Howard, wyk. Kurt Russell, Robert De Niro, Donald Sutherland, William Baldwin (132 min) 22.30 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show Wojciecha Jagielskiego 23.40 Mayday - thriller, Niemcy 1997, reż. Chris Bould, wyk. Robert Burke, Annabeth Gish, Heinz Hoenig, Ivo Dolder (90 min) 01.10 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy thumb|left 06.00 Radio na żywo 10.00 TV Shop 10.15 Świat malucha - filmy animowane dla dzieci 11.20 Przygody Saltiego - serial dla młodzieży 12.10 Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial dokumentalny, USA 13.20 Odwieczne tajemnice świata: Tajemnice piramid - serial dokumentalny 14.00 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy - program sportowy 14.45 Muzyka mniej poważna 15.00 Strażnicy wagi - program o odchudzaniu 15.30 Podróże Guliwera (Gulliver's Travels) - film animowany, USA 1939, reż. Dave Fleischer (80 min) 16.45 TV Shop 17.00 Wizyty w Chińskim Pałacu 17.10 Miss fajerwerków (Miss Firecracker) - komedia, USA 1989, reż. Thomas Schlamme, wyk. Holly Hunter, Mary Steenburgen, Tim Robbins, Alfre Woodard (102 min) 19.00 Na peryferiach życia - serial dokumentalny, USA 19.15 Video wizyty - serial krajoznawczy 20.00 Upadek orłów (Fall of the Eagels) - dramat wojenny, USA 1992, reż. Jess Franco, wyk. Christopher Lee, Ramon Sheen, Mark Hamill, Alexandra Erlich (90 min) 21.40 TV Shop 22.05 Nienasycony (Insatiable) - thriller, USA 1992, reż. William Graham, wyk. Sharon Stone, Tom Skerritt, Barbara Parkins (95 min) 23.40 TV Shop 00.05 Nastoletni wampir (My Best Friend Is a Vampire) - thriller, USA 1988, reż. Jimmy Huston, wyk. Robert Sean Leonard, Evan Mirand, Cheryl Pollak, Rene Auberjonois (90 min) 01.35 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 08.30 Program dnia 08.35 Mały festiwal filmów animowanych - film dla dzieci 09.00 Program lokalny 09.25 Hipermarket WTK 09.30 Studio sport: III liga piłki nożnej, mecz Warta Poznań - Rawia Rawicz (powt.) 11.00 Na przełaj przez PRL - Wiesław Kot zaprasza na film 11.10 Kierunek Berlin - dramat wojenny, Polska 1968, reż. Jerzy Passendorfer, wyk. Wojciech Siemion, Jerzy Jogałła, Krzysztof Chamiec, Stanisław Milski (80 min) 12.30 Film dokumentalny 13.00 Z najlepszymi życzeniami - program muzyczny 14.00 Między nami smakoszami - program kulinarny 14.30 Program lokalny 14.55 Hipermarket WTK 15.00 Akcenty 15.35 Muzea na całym świecie - program popularnonaukowy 16.00 Aktualności motoryzacyjne 16.05 Moto-Giełda - magazyn motoryzacyjny 16.30 Program lokalny 17.25 Magazyn Z jak Zdrowie - program medyczny 17.50 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 18.10 Aby do pierwszego - magazyn gospodarczy 18.20 Bezpieczne miasto 18.30 Benefis Krystyny Feldman 19.00 Królowa Bona (2/12) - serial historyczny, Polska 1980, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Aleksandra Śląska, Zdzisław Kozień, Lidia Korsakówna, Piotr Fronczewski (60 min) 20.00 Akcenty 20.30 Książę Jutlandii (Prince of Jutland) - film historyczny, Francja/Niemcy/Dania/W. Bryt. 1994, reż. Gabriel Axel, wyk. Gabriel Byrne, Hellen Mirren, Christian Bale, Brian Cox (107 min) 22.15 Program lokalny 22.45 Arena - magazyn sportowy 23.15 Patrząc na wróbla (Eye on the Sparrow) - melodramat, USA 1987, reż. John Korty, wyk. Mare Winningham, Keith Carradine, Sandy McPeak, Kaaren Lee (94 min) 01.00 Muzyka na dobranoc thumb|left 06.45 Informacje TV-51 07.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 08.00 Popeye - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.30 Pocahontas II - film animowany, USA 09.30 Gilette Sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 10.00 Lucky Luke - serial 11.15 Przygody sir Lancelota - serial, USA 11.45 Ogniem i mieczem - o filmie 13.30 Mayday - thriller, Niemcy 1997, reż. Chris Bould, wyk. Robert Burke, Annabeth Gish, Heinz Hoenig, Ivo Dolder (90 min) 15.00 Program redakcji katolickiej 15.15 Gdzie depczesz - program o Zielonej Górze 15.30 Program lokalny 16.00 Winnetou I - western, Niemcy/Jugosławia/Francja 1963, reż. Harald Reinl, wyk. Pierre Brice, Lex Barker, Marie Versini, Klaus Kinski (101 min) 17.45 Słynni rewolwerowcy - serial dokumentalny 18.45 Obok nas - magazyn 19.05 McCall - serial sensacyjny, USA 20.05 Ognisty podmuch (Backdraft) - film sensacyjny, USA 1991, reż. Ron Howard, wyk. Kurt Russell, Robert De Niro, Donald Sutherland, William Baldwin (132 min) 22.30 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show Wojciecha Jagielskiego 23.40 Mayday - thriller, Niemcy 1997, reż. Chris Bould, wyk. Robert Burke, Annabeth Gish, Heinz Hoenig, Ivo Dolder (90 min) 01.10 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 08.30 (P) 4 x 4 - magazyn sportów motorowych 09.30 (P) Sport motocyklowy: Wyścigi superbike'ów w Donington Park (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 10.30 (na żywo) Sport motocyklowy: Wyścigi superbike'ów w Donington Park - rozgrzewka 11.00 Automobilizm: Wyścigi formuły 3000 w Imola (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 12.30 (P) Sport motocyklowy: Wyścigi superbike'ów w Donington Park (wydarzenia dnia) 13.00 (P) (na żywo) Sport motocyklowy: Wyścigi superbike'ów w Donington Park - 1 wyścig 14.00 (P) (na żywo) Piłka nożna: Młodzieżowe ME U-16 w Czechach - ćwierćfinał 15.45 (na żywo) Sport motocyklowy: Wyścigi serii Supersport w Donington Park 16.30 (P) (na żywo) Sport motocyklowy: Wyścigi superbike'ów w Donington Park - 2 wyścig 17.30 (na żywo) Sport motocyklowy: Wyścigi Sidecar w Donington Park 18.30 (P) (na żywo) Automobilizm: Wyścigi formuły Cart w Nazareth 20.30 Sport motocyklowy: Motocrossowe MŚ w Maracay - 1 wyścig (wydarzenia dnia) 21.00 (na żywo) Sport motocyklowy: Motocrossowe MŚ w Maracay - 2 wyścig 22.00 (P) Boks: Walki zawodowców 23.00 (P) Wiadomości - Centrum Sportowe 23.15 (P) Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Pradze - finał (wydarzenia dnia) 00.30 (P) Sumo: Turniej Basho w Osace (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 01.30 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 03.00 Wrestling: WCW Nitro (powt.) 03.30 Monster Trucks (5) (powt.) 04.30 Gillette World Sport Special (powt.) 05.00 Top 10 - magazyn (powt.) 06.00 Magazyn reklamowy 06.30 Automobilizm: Rajdowe ME - rajd Luksemburga (powt.) 07.00 Magazyn dawnej motoryzacji (powt.) 08.00 Dominion - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Rozgrzewka - magazyn Formuły 1 (powt.) 10.00 Piłka nożna: I liga niemiecka 11.00 (na żywo) Wokół futbolu - magazyn piłkarski 13.00 (na żywo) Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP BMW Open w Monachium - finał 16.00 (na żywo) Piłka ręczna: Liga niemiecka 18.00 Piłka nożna: 2 liga niemiecka - 28 kolejka 19.00 Automobilizm: Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Niemiec - Pneumant Rally Wittenberg (powt.) 19.30 Sport motocyklowy: Wyścigi superbike'ów w Hockenheim 21.00 Automobilizm: Wyścigi Formuły 1 - Grand Prix San Marino w Imola 22.00 Finisz - przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 23.00 W NBA: mecz San Antonio Spurs - Utah Jazz 01.00 MAXX - magazyn baseballowy (powt.) 01.30 Best Direct - magazyn reklamowy 02.00 Powerweek - magazyn hokejowy NHL 02.30 Gillette World Sport Special (powt.) thumb|left 06.00 Godzina ze zwierzętami - magazyn dla dzieci 07.00 Maus-Club - program dla dzieci 07.30 Pumuckl TV - magazyn dla dzieci 08.30 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 09.00 Klub ogrodu zoologicznego - magazyn dla dzieci 10.25 Główka - magazyn 11.00 Wiadomości 11.03 Sissi - serial animowany 11.30 Program z myszką - magazyn dla dzieci 12.00 Przegląd prasy - magazyn publicystyczny 12.45 Wiadomości 13.15 Podróże po świecie: Półwysep krym - film dokumentalny 13.45 Niemcy - fotoalbum: Bezgranicznie szczęśliwi? - film dokumentalny 14.30 100 lat Niemiec: Niemcy i czas wolny - film dokumentalny 15.00 Wiadomości 15.05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Hamburgu; Formuła 1: Grand Prixsan Marino w Imola 17.00 Poradnik ARD: pieniądze 17.30 Misja o północy - reportaż 18.00 Wiadomości 18.05 Siódmy zmysł 18.08 Magazyn sportowy 18.39 Losowanie loterii liczbowej 18.40 Lindenstraße - serial obyczajowy 19.10 Świat w zwierciadle - magazyn korespondentów 19.50 Sport-telegram 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Miejsce zbrodni - serial kryminalny 21.45 Sabine Christiansen - talk show 22.45 Raport kulturalny 23.15 Tematy dnia - magazyn publicystyczny 23.35 Mrs. Dalloway - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt./Holandia 1997, reż. Marleen Gorris, wyk. Vanessa Redgrave, Natascha McElhone, Rupert Graves, Michael Kitchen (89 min) 01.05 Wiadomości 01.15 Mona Lisa - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1986, reż. Neil Jordan, wyk. Bob Hoskins, Cathy Tyson, Michael Caine, Robbie Coltrane (115 min) 02.55 Przegląd prasy 03.40 Najpiękniejsze trasy kolejowe świata 03.50 Poradnik ARD: pieniądze 04.20 Raport kulturalny (powt.) 04.50 Świat w zwierciadle (powt.) thumb|left 05.25 Pod jednym dachem - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997 05.45 Alvin i wiewiórki - serial animowany 06.10 Oskar - serial animowany 06.15 Dennis - serial animowany 06.40 Animaniacy - serial animowany 07.00 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 07.25 Cztery czarownice - serial animowany 07.50 Rugrats - serial animowany 08.15 Przygody Animków - serial animowany 08.40 Sylwester i Tweety - serial animowany 09.05 Królik Bugs - serial animowany 09.30 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 10.00 Między nami jaskiniowcami - serial animowany 10.25 Pinky i Mózg - serial animowany 11.15 Simpsonowie - serial animowany 12.15 Superdziewczyna (Supergirl) - film SF, W. Brytania 1984, reż. Jeannot Szwarc, wyk. Faye Dunaway, Helen Slater, Peter O'Toole, Mia Farrow (120 min) 13.50 Dom wariatów (Madhouse) - komedia, USA 1990, reż. Tom Ropelewski, wyk. John Larroquette, Kristie Alley, Alison LaPlaca, John Diehl (85 min) 15.25 Baza Pensacola - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997/98 17.05 3 małolatów ninja (3 Ninjas) - film sensacyjny, USA 1992, reż. Jon Turteltaub, wyk. Victor Wong, Michael Treanor, Max Elliott Slade, Chad Power (92 min) 19.00 Świat cudów (1) - magazyn dokumentalny 19.30 Wiadomości 19.45 Świat cudów (2) - magazyn dokumentalny 20.15 Usłane różami (Bed of Roses) - komedia obyczajowa, USA, 1995, reż. Michael Goldenberg, wyk. Mary Stuart Masterson, Christian Slater, Pamela Segall, Josh Brolin (84 min) 22.05 Focus TV - magazyn informacyjny 23.10 The One Armed Boxer vs. The Flying Guillotine (Duell der Giganten) - film sensacyjny, Hongkong 1977, reż. Jimmy Wang Yu, wyk. Jimmy Wang Yu, Kam Kang, Lung Kun Yee, Cheng Cheng Po (77 min) 00.40 Bunkier - śmiertelna pułapka (Der Bunker - Eine todsichere Falle) - film sensacyjny, Niem./Czech. 1999 (powt.) 02.25 Baza Pensacola - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997/98 (powt.) 04.00 Świat cudów - magazyn dokumentalny (powt.) thumb|left 05.35 Timon & Pumbaa (powt.) 06.00 Brand Spanking New Doug (powt.) 06.20 Disneys Recess (powt.) 06.45 Brygada RR 07.10 Disney Club 07.15 Classic Cartoon 07.25 Disney's Jungle-Cubs 07.55 Disney Club 08.00 Brand Spanking New Doug (powt.) 08.25 Disney Club & Fab 5 08.30 Classic Cartoon 08.45 Disney's Pepper Ann 09.15 Studio sport: Formuła 1 - Grand Prix San Marino 10.15 Sledge Hammer - serial komediowy, USA 1986/87 11.15 Sierżant Bilko (Sergeant Bilko) - komedia, USA 1996 (powt.) 13.00 (na żywo) Studio sport: Formuła 1 - Grand Prix San Marino 16.55 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda - serial przygodowy, USA 1996 17.45 EXCLUSIV - magazyn rozrywkowy 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Wołanie o pomoc - magazyn dokumentalny 20.15 Anioł stróż (Les Anges Gardiens) - komedia, Francja 1995, reż. Jean-Marie Poire, wyk. Gerard Depardieu, Christian Clavier, Eva Grimaldi, Yves Renier (107 min) 22.30 Spiegel TV - magazyn informacyjny 23.15 Bohaterowie dnia codziennego - serial dokumentalny 23.45 Walczymy za was! - program poradniczy 00.15 Czarna żmija - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1995 00.50 Prime Time - magazyn publicystyczny 01.10 Sledge Hammer - serial komediowy, USA 1986/87 (powt.) 01.40 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda - serial przygodowy, USA 1996 (powt.) 02.25 Bärbel Schäfer (powt.) 03.25 Hans Meiser (powt.) 04.20 Birte Karalus (powt.) 05.20 Spiegel TV (powt.) thumb|left 05.50 -07.40 Seriale animowane 07.40 MovieMovie (powt.) 08.05 Tatko da radę nam wszystkim - serial obyczajowy, USA 1990/94 09.30 Gwiazda bojowa Galaktyka - serial SF, USA 1978/80 (powt.) 11.40 O Angliku, który wszedł na wzgórze, a zszedł z góry (The Englishman Who Went up a Hill, But Came Down a Mountain) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt 1995 (powt.) 13.30 Dotyk anioła - serial fantastyczny, USA 1994 14.35 Najśmieszniejsze spoty reklamowe świata (powt.) 15.40 BRAVO TV - magazyn muzyczny 18.00 Bravo Supershow - koncert 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Strażnik Teksasu - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997/98. Walker i Trivette wpadają na ślad podejrzanej firmy, która robi niebezpieczne interesy... 22.20 Peep! - magazyn erotyczny 23.25 Erotyka celem podrózy - czyli jak Niemcy spędzają urlop - reportaż 00.35 Jezioro konsekwencji (Lake Consequence: A Man and Two Women) - film obyczajowy, USA 1992 (powt.) 02.15 Redakcja (powt.) - magazyn reporterów 03.25 Spokojna ziemia (The Quiet Earth) - thriller SF, Nowa Zelandia 1985, reż. Geoffrey Murphy, wyk. Bruno Lawrence, Alison Routledge, Pete Smith (87 min) 05.50 Widziane w ten sposób - magazyn kulturalny 05.55 Motyle są wolne (Butterflies Are Free) - komedia, USA 1971, reż. Milton Katselas, wyk. Goldie Hawn, Edward Albert, Eileen Heckart, Michael Glasser (104 min) 07.45 WECK UP - program rozrywkowy 08.45 Przegląd tygodniowy (powt.) 09.45 Star Trek: Voyager - serial SF, USA 1998 (powt.) 10.45 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze - serial sensacyjny, USA 1995 11.40 Samson i skarb Inków (Samson und der Schatz der Inkas) - western, Niem./Włochy 1965, reż. Piero Pierotti, wyk. Alan Steel, Toni Sailer, Wolfgang Lukschy, Mario Petri (88 min) 13.25 ... a miłość przetrwa wieki (... und ewig bleibt die Liebe) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1954, reż. Wolfgang Liebeneiner, wyk. Ulla Jacobsen, Karlheinz Böhm, Ingrid Andree, Paul Dahlke (89 min) 15.20 Kosmiczne łowy (Spacehunter - Adventures in the Forbidden Zone) - film SF, USA 1983, reż. Lamont Johnson, wyk. Peter Strauss, Molly Ringwald, Ernie Hudson, Andrea Marcovicci (86 min) 17.00 Jezioro marzeń - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997/98 18.00 blitz - magazyn aktualności 18.30 Szósta trzydzieści - magazyn informacyjny 19.00 Piłka nożan: I liga niemiecka 20.15 Zemsta jest słodka - program rozrywkowy 22.15 Szkoła jazdy - telenowela, Niemcy 1998/99 22.45 PLANETOPIA - magazyn popularnonaukowy 23.30 News & Stories - magazyn kryminalny 00.15 Widziane w ten sposób - publicystyka 00.20 Kosmiczne łowy (Spacehunter - Adventures in the Forbidden Zone) - film SF, USA 1983 (powt.) 02.00 Samson i skarb Inków (Samson und der Schatz der Inkas) - western, Niem./Włochy 1965 (powt.) 03.40 Szkoła jazdy - telenowela, Niemcy 1998/99 (powt.) 04.10 Jezioro marzeń - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997/98 (powt.) 05.00 blitz (powt.) thumb|left 07.00 Kulturalne rozmowy (7/11) - cykl dyskusyjny 07.45 Sztuka (13/17) - cykl kulturalny 08.00 Panorama alpejska - magazyn informacyjny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Liryka dla wszystkich - magazyn literacki 09.15 Richard Strauss: Życie bohatera - koncert 10.00 Kwartet literacki - talk show 11.15 Kto jest potworem - ty czy ja? - film dokumentalny 12.50 Wcześnie rano nad Daubensee - film krótkometrażowy 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia - magazyn informacyjny 13.30 Spojrzenia wstecz: 100 lat temu: woda dla rejonu - film dokumentalny 13.45 Pieśń - życie - krajobraz: Wycieczka przez Karyntię - film dokumentalny 14.15 Tam gdzie jest cisza - film dokumentalny 14.45 Whisky - 'woda życia' (1/3) - film dokumentalny 15.05 Notatki z zagranicy 15.10 Gdyby sąsiedzi to wiedzieli! (10/12) - serial obyczajowy 16.00 HITEC-Dokument: Podróż kosmiczna 2 - film dokumentalny 16.30 Wielkie epoki sztuki europejskiej (4/10) - serial dokumentalny 17.25 Porada zdrowotna 17.30 DocLine 9811 - poradnik medyczny 18.00 Dziennik - magazyn informacyjny 18.15 Szwajcaria w kwietniu - magazyn gospodarczy 19.00 Wiadomości 19.10 Markwort. dziewiętnasta dziesięć - talk show 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Terra X: Duch diamentowych gór - film dokumentalny 21.00 Skarby świata - dziedzictwo ludzkości: Buddyzm w Azji - film dokumentalny 21.15 Wolność Roglera - magazyn satyryczny 22.00 Dzieci utopii - film dokumentalny 22.30 Miłość do prowincji (3) - film dokumentalny 23.25 Komisarz - serial 00.25 Bez wyraźnych motywów (Sans Mobile Apparent) - film sensacyjny, Franc./Włochy 1971, reż. Philippe Labro, wyk. Jean Louis Trintignant, Dominique Sanda, Sacha Distel, Carla Gravina (96 min) 02.00 Hello Austria, hello Vienna - magazyn podróżniczy 02.25 Markwort. dziewiętnasta dziesięć - talk show (powt.) 03.15 Dziennik - magazyn informacyjny (powt.) 03.30 Szwajcaria w kwietniu - magazyn gospodarczy (powt.) 04.15 Wolność Roglera - magazyn satyryczny (powt.) 05.00 DocLine 9811 - poradnik medyczny (powt.) thumb|left 06.00 Dzieci z krainy Oz - serial animowany (powt.) 06.25 Bob in a Bottle - serial animowany 06.50 W drodze z inspektorem Gadgetem - serial dokumentalny 07.15 Tex Avery Show - serial animowany 07.35 Dzieci z krainy Oz - serial animowany 08.00 TV Shop - magazyn reklamowy 08.15 Dominion - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 MUUH - magazyn przyrodniczy 08.50 Beertje Sebastian: De Geheime Opdracht (Sebastian Superbär - Rettet aus dem Weltall) - film animowany, Holandia 1990 (powt.) 10.10 Parada filmów Walta Disneya: The Legend of Lobo (Lobo, der Wolf) - film przygodowy, USA 1962 (powt.) 11.20 Ecco Noi Per Esempio (Der Supertyp) - komedia, Włochy 1977 (powt.) 12.50 Zuchwała czwórka - serial przygodowy, Australia 14.35 Rodzinny skarb (My Family Treasure) - film przygodowy, USA 1994, reż. Edward Staroselsky, wyk. Wallace Stone, Theodore Bikel, Bitty Schram, Alex Vincent (89 min) 16.05 Śladami zwierząt: Leopardy - tajemniczy łowcy - film dokumentalny 17.00 Safari braci Kratt - serial dokumentalny 17.30 Powrót do przyszłości - serial animowany (powt.) 18.00 Tale Spin - serial animowany 18.30 101 dalmatyńczyków - serial animowany 18.55 Bonkers - serial animowany 19.25 Darkwing Duck - serial animowany 19.45 Tex Avery Show - serial animowany 20.15 Peter Steiners Theaterstadl - teatr telewizji 22.20 Das haut den stärksten Zwilling um - komedia, Niemcy 1971 (powt.) 23.50 Klub przebojów Franka Papke - magazyn muzyczny 00.35 TV Shop - magazyn reklamowy 01.05 Program nocny thumb|left 06.10 Przygody w głębinach (3/6) - serial dokumentalny (powt.) 07.00 Magazyn reklamowy 08.05 Robin Hood e i pirati (Robin Hood und die Piraten) - film przygodowy, Włochy 1960 (powt.) 09.35 Zielony salon - talkshow 10.20 Süddeutsche TV - magazyn publicystyczny 11.05 DCTP Kiosk Special - magazyn informacyjny 13.10 The Pompatus of Love (Die Sache mit den Frauen) - film obyczajowy, USA 1996 (powt.) 15.00 Wokół Morza Śródziemnego (9/15) - reportaż 15.55 Czas na zwierzęta: Finkeldey - łowca wężów z Namibii - film dokumentalny 16.30 Wiadomości 17.00 auto motor sport tv - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.10 VOXTOURS: Namibia - magazyn podróżniczy 19.15 FIT FOR FUN TV - magazyn sportowy 20.15 Czynnik PSI - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 1996/99. 21.10 Poltergeist: The Legacy - serial fantastyczny, USA 1996/99 22.05 Wybrańcy piekieł (Witchboard - The Possession) - horror, USA/Kan 1995, reż. Peter Svatek, wyk. David Nerman, Locky Lambert, Cedric Smith, Danette McKay (85 min) 00.00 Prawdziwa miłość - magazyn erotyczny 01.00 Provocazione (Erotic Games) - film erotyczny, Włochy 1988 (powt.) 02.40 Czynnik PSI - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 1996/99 (powt.) 03.35 Poltergeist: The Legacy - serial fantastyczny, USA 1996/99 (powt.) 04.25 Romance and Rejection (Mr. Right ...zur falschen Zeit) - komedia obyczajowa, W. Bryt. 1997 (powt.) 05.50 Rave Around the World - program nocny thumb|left 06.00 Alicja w Krainie Czarów - serial animowany 06.25 Alfred J. Kwak - serial animowany 06.50 Cześć, do jutra! - serial animowany 07.05 Santo Bugito - serial animowany 07.30 Tabaluga (powt.) 09.00 logo - wiadomści od A - Zebra 09.15 Na czasie - w kościele i społeczeństwie 09.30 Transmisja prawosławnej Mszy Świętej z cerkwi św. Dimitriosa w Kolonii 10.15 Rudi - serial animowany 10.30 Feodor - serial animowany 10.35 Siebenstein - serial dla dzieci 11.00 Lwi ząb - serial dla dzieci 11.30 Wpół do 12 - Eser i goście 12.00 Niedzielny koncert: Niemiecka Ulica zegarów 12.45 Wiadomości 12.47 Punkt widzenia - z nowych landów 13.15 Wtedy: 30 lat temu - mit Arafata - reportaż 13.30 Grün & bunt - magazyn ogrodniczy 13.50 Ci Drombuschowie - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 15.30 Jeśli idziemy kąpać się na Teneryfie (Wenn man baden geht auf Teneriffa) - komedia, Niemcy 1964, reż. Helmuth M. Backhaus, wyk. Heinz Erhardt, Genevieve Cluny, Peter Kraus, Corny Collins (90 min) 17.00 Wiadomości 17.05 Reportaże sportowe - najważniejsze wydarzenia dnia 18.00 ML Mona Lisa - magazyn dla kobiet 18.30 Radość podróżowania: Holandia - od Rembranta do Rieu 19.00 Wiadomości 19.10 Prosto z Berlina 19.30 Eldorado - film dokumentalny 20.15 Daj się zaskoczyć - program rozrywkowy 22.00 Wiadomości 22.10 Gorąco i zimno - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 23.40 Miniatury muzyczne (1) 00.10 Wiadomości 00.15 Norma Rae - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1978, reż. Martin Ritt, wyk. Sally Field, Beau Bridges, Ron Leibman, Pat Hingle (107 min) 02.00 Prosto z Berlina 02.20 Straßenfeger 03.00 Magazyn regionalny (powt.) 03.45 Niedzielny koncert: Niemiecka Ulica zegarów (powt.) 04.30 ML Mona Lisa - magazyn dla kobiet (powt.) 05.00 Punkt widzenia - z nowych landów (powt.) thumb|left 06.00 Viva hity - nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 07.00 Top 100 - niemiecka lista przebojów 08.00 Top 100 - niemiecka lista przebojów 09.00 Interaktiv-Spezial - gorąca linia Vivy 10.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn rozmaitości muzycznych 11.00 Amica Tv - Live - talk show 12.00 Club Rotation - taneczny program Vivy 13.00 Lämmermann-Show 14.00 Co było grane? - przegląd weekendowych nowości (Mariah Carey & Whitney Houston) 15.00 Nowości Vivy - premiery i debiutanci 16.00 Viva hity - nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 17.00 Jam: pop-rockowe archiwum 18.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn rozmaitości muzycznych 19.00 Chartsurfer - notowania list przebojów 20.00 Viva Charts - parada światowych hitów 21.00 Word Cup - magazyn rozmaitości kulturalnych 22.00 Niteclub - nocny magazyn Vivy 23.00 Jam: pop-rockowe archiwum 00.00 Nocne teledyski 01.00 Nocne teledyski thumb|left 06.00 Rozruch - magazyn poranny 10.00 European Top 20 - europejska lista przebojów 11.00 WEEKEND NAJWIĘKSZYCH PRZEBOJÓW ROXETTE 16.00 Hitlist UK - lista przebojów Wielkiej Brytanii 18.00 Wiadomości - wydanie weekendowe 18.30 Say What? - teledyski z tekstami 19.00 SO 90'S - największe przeboje lat 90. 20.00 Most Selected - ulubione teledyski widzów Mtv 21.00 Data Videos - wszystko o przebojach 21.30 Fanatic - talk show 22.00 Mtv Live - show muzyczny (Alanis Morissette) 22.30 Beastie Boys on the Road - reportaż zza kulis trasy koncertowej 23.00 Beastie Boys Live - transmisja koncertu w Glasgow 00.00 Beastiography - program dokumentalny 02.00 Muzyczny Mix niedzielnej nocy 04.00 Noc z teledyskami 05.00 Bytesize - przegląd hitów Mtv thumb|left 07.00 (P) Weterynarz 08.25 (P) Wszystko o zwierzętach 09.20 (P) Hollywood Safari: Marzenia 10.15 (P) Nowe przygody Czarnego Księcia 11.10 (P) Dzieci natury: Torbacze 12.05 (P) Najdziksza Australia 13.00 (P) Hollywood safari: Mieszczuchy na ranczu 14.00 (P) Hollywood safari: Przygoda Gavina i Josha 15.00 (P) Nowe przygody Czarnego Księcia 16.00 (P) Weterynarz 17.00 (P) Dobry pies: Dobre maniery przy stole 17.30 (P) Dobry pies: Rozszczekany pies 18.00 (P) Kroniki zoo 19.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Łowca krokodyli 20.00 (P) Skrzypłocze - czciciele pełni Księżyca 21.00 (P) Krajobrazy Europy: Kolebka 22.00 (P) Selous - zapomniany raj 23.00 (P) Krajobrazy Europy: Kraina śniegu i lodu 00.00 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt 01.00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 06.00 - 06.00 SERIALE ANIMOWANE: SCOOBY WEEKENDER - całodobowy maraton kreskówek z udziałem Scooby'ego Doo. W programie zostaną zaprezentowane kolejne odcinki z serii niezwykłych przygód bohaterskiego czworonoga m.in. Scooby Doo, gdzie jesteś?, Tajemnice Scooby'ego Doo, Trzynaście duchów Scooby'ego... thumb|left 06.00 Postman's Knock - komedia, W. Bryt. 1962, reż. Robert Lynn, wyk. Spike Milligan, Barbara Shelley, Ronald Adam, John Wood (87 min) 07.30 Student z Oxfordu (A Yank at Oxford) - komedia, USA 1938, reż. Jack Conway, wyk. Robert Taylor, Vivien Leigh, Edmund Gwenn, Lionel Barrymore (99 min) 09.15 Two Sisters from Boston - musical, USA 1946, reż. Henry Koster, wyk. June Allyson, Kathryn Grayson, Jimmy Durante, Ben Blue (112 min) 11.15 The Little Hut - komedia, USA 1957, reż. Mark Robson, wyk. Ava Gardner, Stewart Granger, David Niven, Finlay Currie (87 min) 13.00 Seven Hills of Rome - musical, USA 1958, reż. Roy Rowland, wyk. Mario Lanza, Peggy Castle, Renato Raschel, Marisa Allasio (100 min) 15.00 Wszystko o Bette Davies (All About Bette) - film dokumentalny, USA (48 min) 16.00 KOBIETY NA KRAWĘDZI - Now, Voyager - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1942, reż. Irving Rapper, wyk. Bette Davis, Paul Henreid, Claude Rains, Gladys Cooper (113 min) 18.00 Student z Oxfordu (A Yank at Oxford) - komedia, USA 1938 (powt.) 20.00 Green Fire - melodramat, USA 1954, reż. Andrew Marton, wyk. Grace Kelly, Stewart Granger, Paul Douglas, John Ericson (96 min) 22.00 Kotka na gorącym, blaszanym dachu (Cat on a Hot Tin Roof) - film obyczajowy, USA 1958, reż. Richard Brooks, wyk. Elizabeth Taylor, Paul Newman, Burl Ives, Jack Carson (108 min) 00.15 The Cincinnati Kid - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1965, reż. Norman Jewison, wyk. Steve McQueen, Ann-Margret, Edward G. Robinson, Karl Malden (99 min) 02.15 The Last Run - film kryminalny, USA 1971, reż. Richard Fleischer, wyk. George C. Scott, Trish Van Devere, Coleen Dewhurst, Tony Musante (92 min) 04.00 Kotka na gorącym, blaszanym dachu (Cat on a Hot Tin Roof) - film obyczajowy, USA 1958 (powt.) thumb|left 13.00 Morska podróż: Dingle And Inish Vickillane 13.30 (P) Podróż z przygodami: La Palma - atlantycka Hiszpania 14.00 (P) Wyprawy wodne 14.30 (P) Australijski przewodnik dla smakoszy: Produkcja sera w Perth/perskie przyjęcie herbaciane 15.00 Festyny i uroczystości: Festiwale Księżyca w Chinach 15.30 (P) Aspekty życia: Życie w krainie przodków 16.00 (P) Wielka Brytania z lotu ptaka: The West Highland Way 17.00 (P) Na szlaku Bounty: Pitcarin i Norfolk Islands 18.00 Morska podróż: Dingle And Inish Vickillane 18.30 Wakacyjne plany 19.00 (P) Australijski przewodnik dla smakoszy: Produkcja sera w Perth/perskie przyjęcie herbaciane 19.30 (P) Aspekty życia: Życie w krainie przodków 20.00 Podróże szwajcarską koleją: The Engadine Line 21.00 (P) Na rozstajach dróg: Włochy 22.00 (P) Na szlaku Bounty: Pitcarin i Norfolk Islands 23.00 (P) Smaki Francji: Lazurowe Wybrzeże 23.30 Wakacyjne plany 00.00 Ludzie i miejsca Afryki: Zachodnia Sahara - ludzie pustyni 00.30 (P) Podróż z przygodami: La Palma - atlantycka Hiszpania 01.00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 09.00 (P) Podróże z załagą Questa: Alaska 10.00 (P) Ostatni wielki wyścig 11.00 (P) Eleganckie rozwiązanie 11.30 (P) Świat przyszłości: Rzeczywistość boli 12.00 (P) Hitler: Dyktator 13.00 (P) Punkty zwrotne historii: Podbój Hiszpanii 13.30 (P) Zwierzęce archiwum X 14.00 (P) Łowcy duchów: Ludzie, którzy rozmawiają z duchami 14.30 (P) Łowcy duchów: Duchy z zamku Leslie 15.00 (P) Stulecie wojen. Sytuacja w Europie po zwycięstwie aliantów 16.00 (P) Stulecie wojen. Po okresie wojen domowych w Niemczech, Włoszech i Rosji zaczyna panować dyktatura... 17.00 (P) Loty próbne: Odkrywczy lot 18.00 (P) Niesamowite maszyny: Nuklearna łódź podwodna 19.00 (P) Tajemnice morskich głębin: Wszystko o ośmiornicach 20.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Nietypowe ogrodzenie 20.30 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Przyroda USA 21.00 (P) Tajemnice niewyjaśnionego: Święte miejsca i mistyczne duchy 22.00 (P) Discovery Showcase: Piraci 00.00 (P) W poszukiwaniu zaginionych światów: Wojna czaszek 01.00 (P) Medycyna sądowa: Śmiertelne sąsiedztwo 01.30 (P) Medycyna sądowa: Morderca Wilsona 02.00 (P) Z akt sądowych: Chłopcy w kapturach 03.00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 04.00 Wiadomości 04.30 Dziennik 05.00 Wiadomości 05.05 Pytania TV5 05.20 Dziennik 06.00 Wiadomości 06.15 Dziennik 07.00 Wiadomości 07.05 Bus et compagne - program dla młodzieży 08.00 Wiadomości - Radio Kanada 08.30 Mission Pirattak - program dla młodzieży 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Bus et compagnie - program dla młodzieży 10.00 Wiadomości 10.15 Opłucz swoją wannę - program dla młodzieży 11.00 Wiadomości 11.05 Thalassa - magazyn morski 12.00 Wiadomości 12.05 Telekino - magazyn filmowy 12.30 Wiadomości TV francuskiej 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 Pociągi: Amerykańska epopeja - film dokumentalny 14.00 Wiadomości 14.15 Mapa skarbów - teleturniej 16.00 Wiadomości 16.15 Pytania TV5 16.30 Kiosk - program publicystyczny 17.00 Wiadomości 17.05 Kiosk - program publicystyczny 17.30 Pytania dla mistrza - teleturniej 18.00 Wiadomości 18.30 Vivement dimanche - program rozrywkowy 20.00 Wiadomości TV belgijskiej 20.30 Wiadomości TV francuskiej 21.00 Wiadomości 21.05 Nie należy marzyć - magazyn podróżniczy 22.00 Wiadomości 22.15 Une femme pour moi - komedia obyczajowa, Francja 00.00 Wiadomości TV szwajcarskiej 00.30 Soir 3 01.00 Wiadomości 01.05 Za morzem 02.00 Wiadomości 02.15 Une femme pour moi - komedia obyczajowa, Francja (powt.) 04.00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 07.05 Zakładnicy (Hostages) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1992, reż. David Wheatley, wyk. Colin Firth, Ciaran Hinds, Jay O. Sanders, Josef Sommer (105 min) 08.50 Tajemnice Dicka Francisa. Niewinni fałszerze - film kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1989, reż. Wigbert Wicker, wyk. Ian McShane, Lymann Ward, Barbara Rudnick, Amadeus August (95 min) 10.30 Morderstwo po obu stronach muru (Murder East, Murder West) - thriller, W. Bryt. 1990, reż. Peter Smith, wyk. Heather Canning, Kevin Elyot, Colin Farrell, Suzanna Hamilton (105 min) 12.15 Wędrówki w czasie (Time at the Top) - film SF, USA 1998, reż. Jim Kaufman, wyk. Gabrielle Boni, Timothy Busfield, Matthew Harbour, Elisha Cuthbert (95 min) 13.50 Anioły (Angels) - dramat obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1992, reż. Philip Saville, wyk. Tom Bell, Warren Clarke, Louise Lombard, Alfred Molina (80 min) 15.10 Ojciec (Father) - dramat obyczajowy, Australia 1990, reż. John Power, wyk. Max von Sydow, Carol Drinkwater, Julia Blake, Steve Jacobs (105 min) 16.55 Kiedy Słońce zachodzi (The Setting Son) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Lisa C Satriano, wyk. Will Schaub, Dave Oliver, Franca Benvenuto, Jason James Richter (95 min) 18.30 Nieślubny tatuś (Unwed Father) - film obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Michael Switzer, wyk. Brian Austin Green, Nicholle Tom, Isabella Hoffman, Ari Meyers (90 min) 20.00 Nie patrz w dół (Don't Look Down) - horror, USA 1998, reż. Larry Shaw, wyk. Megan Ward, Billy Burke, Terry Kinney, Kate Robbins (90 min) 21.30 Oblicze zła (Face of Evil) - thriller, USA 1996, reż. Mary Lambert, wyk. Tracey Gold, Perry King, Don Harvey, Brigitta Dau (90 min) 23.00 Aureola dla Athuana (A Halo for Athuan) - komedia, Australia 1984, reż. Alan Burke, wyk. Gwen Plumb, Ron Haddrick, Tim Eliott, Basil Clarke (85 min) 00.25 Droga do zwycięstwa (Rose Against the Odds) - film biograficzny, Australia 1992, reż. John Dixon, wyk. Paul Williams, Telly Savalas, Kris McQuade, Tony Barry (105 min) 02.00 Mój przyjaciel Tummy (Tummy) - film przygodowy, USA 1993, reż. Giannetto De Rossi, wyk. Michael Faustino, Sam Behrens (95 min) 03.35 Detektyw Sadie i syn (Sadie and Son) - film kryminalny, USA 1988, reż. John Llewellyn Moxey, wyk. Debbie Reynolds, Brian McNamara, Cynthia Dale, David Ferry (90 min) 05.10 Sunset Limousine - komedia, USA 1983, reż. Terry Hughes, wyk. Susan Dey, Laine Kazan, George Kirby, Martin Mull (95 min) thumb|left 06.00 W sidłach namiętności (86) 07.00 W sidłach namiętności (87) 08.00 W sidłach namiętności (88) 09.00 W sidłach namiętności (89) 10.00 W sidłach namiętności (90) 11.00 Siostry (96) 12.00 Siostry (97) 13.00 Siostry (98) 14.00 Siostry (99) 15.00 Siostry (100) 16.00 W sidłach namiętności (86) 17.00 W sidłach namiętności (87) 18.00 W sidłach namiętności (88) 19.00 W sidłach namiętności (89) 20.00 W sidłach namiętności (90) 21.00 Siostry (96) 22.00 Siostry (97) 23.00 Siostry (98) 00.00 Siostry (99) 01.00 Siostry (100) 02.00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 12.00 Drapieżniki i ofiary: W królestwie aligatorów 13.00 Drapieżniki i ofiary: Obok siebie. Myśliwy i ofiara 14.00 Drapieżniki i ofiary: Puma - andyjski lew 15.00 Drapieżniki i ofiary: W towarzystwie krokodyli 16.00 Powrót wilków do Yellowstone 17.00 Don Sergio i jego niezwykły automobil 17.30 Kair nieznany 18.00 Opowieści z Serengeti: Opowieści z Serengeti 19.00 Opowieści z Serengeti: Serengeti - moje podwórko 20.00 Opowieści z Serengeti: Dziennik z Serengeti 21.00 Kosmiczny jaskiniowiec 22.00 Goryle w mieście 23.00 Poszukiwania 00.00 Opowieści z Serengeti: Opowieści z Serengeti 01.00 Opowieści z Serengeti: Serengeti - moje podwórko thumb|left 06.00 Pinokio 06.25 Piotruś Pan i piraci 06.50 Diplodo 07.15 Patrol Jin Jin 07.40 Ric 07.45 Mysz oraz potwór 08.10 Pełzando 08.35 Kleszcz 09.00 VR Troopers 09.25 Masked Rider 09.50 Beetleborgs 10.15 Gęsia skórka 10.40 Eerie Indiana 11.10 Potworne pomidory 11.35 Kot Ik! 12.00 Maska 12.25 Kosmiczne Biuro Śledcze 12.50 Ulysses 13.15 Ric 13.20 Pinokio 13.45 Piotruś Pan i piraci 14.10 Eskadra Orła 14.35 Teknoman 15.00 Spiderman 15.25 X Men 15.50 Masked Rider 16.15 VR Troopers 16.40 Beetleborgs 17.05 Gęsia skórka 17.30 Gęsia skórka 17.55 Eerie Indiana 18.20 Mysz oraz potwór 18.45 Pełzando 19.10 Kleszcz 19.35 Potworne pomidory 20.00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 08.00 Policja, kamera, akcja! 08.30 Rallyworld 09.00 Super motocykle 09.30 Świat sportów motorowodnych 10.00 Sporty motorowe 10.30 Deskowe szaleństwo 11.00 Wędkarstwo północnej Australii 11.30 Sportomania 12.30 Sporty ekstremalne 13.00 Magazyn snowboardingu 13.30 Wojny powietrzne 14.00 Ze świata osobliwości 14.30 Pamiętnik znad Zatoki Perskiej 15.30 Fascynujące technologie 16.00 Rallyworld 16.30 Super motocykle 17.00 Świat sportów motorowodnych 17.30 Sporty motorowe 18.00 Policja, kamera, akcja! 18.30 Wędkarstwo północnej Australii 19.00 Sportomania 20.00 Sporty ekstremalne 20.30 Magazyn snowboardingu 21.00 Deskowe szaleństwo 21.30 Ze świata osobliwości 22.00 Pamiętnik znad Zatoki Perskiej 23.00 Fascynujące technologie 23.30 Wojny powietrzne thumb|left 20.00 Jazz Central 21.00 Lyrically Speaking 22.00 Bobby Jones Gospel 23.00 Video Gospel 23.30 Video Gospel 00.00 (P) Planet Groove 02.00 Jazz Central 03.00 Lyrically Speaking 04.00 Bobby Jones Gospel 05.00 Video Gospel 05.30 Video Gospel thumb|left 14.00 Przygody Arsena Lupin (Les aventures d'Arsene Lupin) - film przygodowy, Francja/Włochy 1957, reż. Jacques Becker, wyk. Robert Lamoureux, Leselotte Pulwer, O. E. Hasse, Sandra Milo (104 min) 16.00 Kroniki domowe - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1997, reż. Leszek Wosiewicz, wyk. Grażyna Szapołowska, Krzysztof Kolberger, Stanisława Celińska, Aleksander Ihnatowicz (90 min) 18.00 Występek i cnota (Le vice et la vertu/Il vizio e la virtu) - dramat psychologiczny, Francja/Włochy 1963, reż. Roger Vadim, wyk. Annie Girardot, Robert Hossein, Catherine Deneuve, Barbara Lass (120 min) 20.00 Lola - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1981, reż. Rainer Werner Fassbinder, wyk. Barbara Sukowa, Mario Adorf, Armin Mueller-Stahl, Ivan Desny (110 min) 22.00 Miłość po francusku (L'amour en douce) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1984, reż. Edouard Molinaro, wyk. Jean-Pierre Marielle, Daniel Auteuil, Emmanuelle Beart, Sophie Barjac (94 min) 00.00 Głupcy (Fools) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt./Franc./RPA 1997, reż. Ramadan Suleman, wyk. Hlomla Dandala, Dambisa Kente, Corney Mabaso, Jeremiah Ndlovu (90 min) Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Regionalna z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 Wrocław z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nasza TV z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wizja 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WOT z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki PTV 3 Poznań z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Katowice z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Gdańsk z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Lublin z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Komedia z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Atomic z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Białystok z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Bydgoszcz z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Kraków z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Łódź z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Rzeszów z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 7 Szczecin z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Bryza z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TeDe z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Porion z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WTK z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 51 Zielona Góra z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DSF z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ARD z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 2 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 3sat z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super RTL z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VOX z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZDF z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TNT z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Travel Channel z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 Europe z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Romantica z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Kids z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki QuesTV z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Bet on Jazz z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Le Cinema z 1999 roku